Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool capable of applying a rotational force to an output portion and a rotary impact tool capable of applying a rotational impact force to the output portion.
Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-45201 (JP 2011-45201-A), an impact driver which transmits the rotation of a drive rotation shaft of a motor to an output shaft after decelerating the rotation has been known.
In such impact driver, a circuit board is housed in a lower end portion of a hand grip connecting to a motor housing, and a battery attaching portion is provided below the lower end portion.
Further, in the impact driver, the rotation is decelerated by a planetary gear mechanism having one internal gear and two planetary gears which is arranged between the drive rotation shaft and the output shaft. The two planetary gears are engaged with the rotation drive shaft and the internal gear, and pins passing the center of respective planetary gears enter a base portion of a spindle connecting to the output shaft. The two planetary gears enter the same vertical plane, which forms a one-stage structure.